The University of Utah Clinical Research Center provides facilities for the performance of clinical research by the staff of the Medical Center. Hospitalization of patients and the services of a core laboratory are included. Subjects under investigation are organ preservation, renal and hepatic transplantation; pulmonary function in uranium miners; copper metabolism in human subjects; study of the metabolism of ACTH-I 131 in health and disease; granulocyte kinetics; disorders of hemoglobin synthesis; muscle disease; diurnal variation in suppression of ACTH release by glucocorticoids; determination of abnormalities in cortisol production; development of procedure for measuring abnormalities in cortisol production; development of a procedure for measuring abnormalities in ACTH release; a study of the causes of thyroid nodularity in children; occult primary hyperparathyroidism; studies of disorders of polysaccharide metabolism; metabolism of 137 cesium and potassium in muscle disease; chromatographic studies on hereditary aminoacidurias; collaborative study on effects of human growth hormone; studies in leukemia and malignant diseases in children; hexahydrocoenzyme Q4; clinical investigation of toxicity and therapeutic value; proposal to test and evaluate artificial kidneys; the role of infection in emphysema; use of cytosine arabinoside in the treatment of acute leukemia; growth hormone studies in histiocytosis X; use of L-Dopa in Parkinson's Disease treatment; biochemical and therapeutic studies in idiopathic epilepsy; the role of steroids in hypertension: evaluation of the renin- angiotensin-aldosterone system in response to changes in sodium intake, posture and the administration of diuretics; and insulin response in myotonic dystrophy. Studies undertaken on the Clinical Research Center have yielded important contributions to medical research.